hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ranks
Ranks give players on Hypixel various cosmetics, and can be purchased at the Hypixel store. Some ranks are staff ranks, which must be applied for, while others can only be earned under special conditions. Default Rank Default * Ability to open 1, 2, and 3-star mystery boxes * 1 Monthly Bonus (Mystery Box) * Karma count of 5 (after saying in chat "gg" after a game ends) * Ability to give 1 cookie in housing. Donator Ranks All of the following ranks can be purchased for permanent in the Hypixel Store. Each rank unlocks various excl usive cosmetic features both on the Hypixel Server and on the Hypixel Forums. Your current rank’s value is automatically deducted from any future rank upgrade. This upgrade price automatically appears upon browsing the rank store. Example: An upgrade from MVP to MVP+ will cost $15.00 USD instead of $44.99 USD when there are no sales. Donators do not receive any in-game advantages, only pure cosmetics. VIP * VIP chat prefix * /fw - spawns a firework in the lobby * /fly - ability to fly in the lobby * Ability to spawn pets * Housing Mailboxes * 1 exclusive Gadget * Ability to open 4-star Mystery Boxes * Cosmetic VIP features (97+) * Double Hype Count in Prototype Lobby (200) * Recieves 2 Hype Points in Prototype Games (Rank Bonus) * 2 Monthly Bonuses * Bypasses 3-second chat delay * Bypasses full server * Skips the ad on the daily reward * ×2 Karma multiplier and housing cookies * VIP Avatar Frame on the Forums * Post Background selection on the Forums VIP+ * VIP+ chat prefix ('+' is gold colored) * All VIP features * Ability to create Guilds * Wild Ocelot Baby pet * 50% discount on Housing upgrades * Cosmetic VIP+ features (181+) * 3 Monthly Bonuses * ×3 Karma multiplier and housing cookies * VIP+ Avatar Frame on the Forums * Post Background selection on the Forums MVP * MVP chat prefix * All VIP+ features * 5 extra exclusive gadgets (6''' total) * Ability to open '''5-star Mystery Boxes * Cosmetic MVP features (208+) * 4 Monthly Bonuses * ×4 Karma multiplier and housing cookies * MVP Avatar Frame on the Forums * Post Background selection on the Forums MVP+ * MVP+ chat prefix ('+' color varies based on level. Default: red) * All MVP Features * Unlimited uses of the SkyWars map selector (instead of one per day). * Unlimited uses of the BedWars map selector (instead of one per day). * Unlimited uses of the Murder Mystery map selector (instead of one per day). * Particle pack * Ability to ride & control pets * Ability to punch''' staff''' (launches them into the air) * 8 extra exclusive gadgets (14 total) * 75% discount on Housing upgrades * MVP+ Rankcolor * Cosmetic MVP+ features (229+) * An option to auto-accept quests when entering game lobbies * 5 Monthly Bonuses * ×5 Karma multiplier and Housing cookies * MVP+ Avatar Frame on the Forums * Post Background selection on the Forums MVP++ NOTE: Must purchase MVP+ first in order to buy MVP++ * MVP++ chat prefix ('+' color varies based on level. Default: red) * All MVP+ features * /nick (Nickname Command) ** Unlike the YT nick feature, MVP++ can only nick 3 times every 24 hours, and has the random nickname feature. * /stream (Public Stream Party Command) *'/p private '(Private Games) *Golden Guild Tag *Animated forum frame and private forum *Auto-Tip Enabled *Open multiple Mystery Boxes at once *Custom join message and particle effect *Exclusive in-game Emojis *80% more weekly Mystery Boxes *Golden 'GG' at the end of games Staff Team Helper * HELPER chat prefix * This is the lowest staff rank, acquired through making an application. If accepted, the player will enter the second stage, which is the training stage. * To apply for Helper one must meet the requirements listed below: ** Be at least 16 years old ** Have a donor rank ** Have access to Teamspeak, along with a working microphone. ** Must not be staff on any other server. * Their job is to monitor lobby chat and look out for hackers. * This rank has the permission to kick & mute players from the game * Has no permissions on the Hypixel Forums. Moderator * MOD chat prefix *Moderators were once helpers, and were selected to rank up in the staff team. You cannot apply for the moderator position. Moderators are close to the ADMIN team. *Their job is to deal with rule breakers and help other players. Can be part of a team, such as applications, appeals or forums. *Moderators have the perms to kick, mute & ban players from the game, with the addition of the YOUTUBE perks. *Can lock threads, move threads, and delete threads on the Hypixel Forums. Build Team * TEAM chat prefix * Members of the Hypixel Build Team * Their job, as any builder, is to build maps and lobbies for the server. Administrator * ADMIN chat prefix * This is the highest level of staff. Admins have chosen to work for Hypixel. * Their job is to ensure that everything runs smoothly and coordinately on the forums and servers. * Admins have the perms to all commands. * Can lock threads, move threads, delete threads and ban users on the Hypixel Forums. Owner (Not a rank, custom tag) '' * 'OWNER' chat prefix * An admin with a custom tag given to the founders of the Hypixel Network: Hypixel and Rezzus '''Special' YouTuber * ['''YOUTUBE]' chat prefix * All 'MVP++' features'.' * '/nick (Nickname Command) ** Unlike the MVP++ nick feature, YT can change their name as much as they want to, and has access to choose a name. * '''/vanish * /settheme '''(Forces the theme in Pixel Painters and Build Battle) * Higher chances of being the '''Murderer or Detective in Murder Mystery. * YT Cookies '''(Ability to give 25 Cookies in Housing) * All blocks, items, plants, food, etc. unlocked in Housing. * Five '''YouTuber Only Housing themes. (2 Pre-Built) * Up to 500-750 Max Players in Housing. * 7x coin multiplier * All heroes unlocked in Smash Heroes * All classes unlocked in Mega Walls * *'Requirements:' **30,000 or more subscribers for gaming channels with Regular Minecraft content **100,000 or more subscribers for gaming channels with Irregular Minecraft content **A reasonable number of views per video (1,000 or more views '''within a few days of release on all videos) **An '''active '''YouTube channel producing '''original gaming content regularly **Have uploaded some Minecraft related videos (not necessarily Hypixel Network related) * Receiving the YouTuber rank by recording was possibly decided by the Hypixel administrators; JamieTheGeek, Hypixel or NoxyD Mojang * MOJANG chat prefix * Base rank is YOUTUBE * Given to members who work at Mojang Mixer * Mixer chat prefix * Base rank is YOUTUBE * Given to members who work at Mixer, owing to Hypixel's partnership with them. * Previously known as Beam rank. It was changed to Mixer along with Beam's name change. MCProHosting * MCProHosting chat prefix * MCProHosting chat prefix in tablist * Base rank is YOUTUBE * Custom tag given to Matt, SuitJames, Cory - Co-Founders of MCProHosting. * This rank isn't being used actively anymore, but is still a rank on the server. Sloth * SLOTH chat prefix * Base rank is ADMIN * Cannot be obtained * The only current user to have the Sloth rank is SlothPixel Apple * APPLE chat prefix * Base rank is YOUTUBE * Cannot be obtained * The only current user to have the Apple rank is Apple (a.k.a MonsieurApple) * This tag is completely unrelated to the Apple company. Removed Ranks Junior Helper * HELPER chat prefix * Focused on helping players. This rank was used temporarily to give people who don't meet the age requirement a chance to help out during summer and winter holidays. The Junior Helper program has not since been repeated and is confirmed by many staff members to unlikely be repeated due to issues caused by younger staff. Build Team+ * TEAM+ chat prefix (Red "+") * Administrators and managers of the Build Team were given the Build Team+ rank. This rank no longer exists as they changed the team. New Build Team managers and admins now get ADMIN rank. Angus * ANGUS chat prefix * This rank was given to the player PreparedAngus as a personal tag. * This player is still in possession of this rank. Special * SPECIAL chat prefix * This was temporarily awarded to a player of the network for a short period of time. Was eventually removed after a couple of days. Had the same perks from the YOUTUBE rank. AgentKid held this rank as a joke. Retired * RETIRED chat prefix * Assigned to NoxyD during the time from which he left the Hypixel team. Had the same perms as the ADMIN rank. Beta Tester * TESTER chat prefix * Native players of the server were chosen to test the Server and its mini-games in the Server's Beta stages. * This no longer exists due to irrelevancy and insufficiency. God * GOD chat prefix * Assigned to a normal player on Hypixel for an extremely short interval of time. * Removed due to irrelevancy, and unfairness towards other normal players. * This was a small joke pulled off by the Hypixel ADMIN '''team. '''Events * EVENTS chat prefix * The only user that has the Events rank is HypixelEvents. * This is a custom rank given to this player due to their fitting username. Category:Ranks Category:Server Mechanics